The New Mews at Ouran Academy Version 2!
by Littleshyperson
Summary: The Mew Mews are going to Ouran academy! Ryou and Keiichiro are sending Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro on a secret mission to retrieve Mew Aqua! What will happen when they meet the host club and Kisshu's is also after the same thing! This is a reboot from the original story.


**Hello everyone! I was bored and decided to rewrite this story. I know a lot people want me to continue my other fanfic with the Mermaid Melody crossover. Don't worry, I will. I felt like I should have given this a rewrite since it's going to be three years old in December. The chapters will be longer and some of the story may change a bit. Sorry if this chapter isn't so long, but hopefully it's better than the other one. Also, I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Ouran Academy**

It was a typical day at Cafe Mew Mew. Ichigo was in front, directing customers to theirs seats. Lettuce, on the other hand, was taking orders from a couple of teenage girls. Pudding was spinning plates, while balancing on a huge ball, in hopes of entertaining everyone. Zakuro was carrying two sliver trays with sweets to her tables, and of course, Mint was sipping her afternoon tea as always.

"Hey, Mint! You can least help out!" Ichigo turned around completely frustrated. Mint was known for not doing anything; Ichigo was used to taking care of the mess she always created.

"Oh, Ichigo. Didn't I tell you that I have my afternoon tea around this time? How do you even keep forgetting?" Mint smirked and took a small sip of the delicious tea.

"Why you!" Ichigo's face turned as red as a strawberry, She marched over to Mint, Lettuce quickly came between them.

"It's not time to fight, we have work to do." Lettuce told Ichigo quietly, Mint kept drinking her tea, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. "If Zakuro told her to work; she'd do it." The pink Mew grumbled.

Ryou came out of the kitchen and walked up to the girls. "I have some news for all of you."

"What? is Kisshu done terrorizing us?" Ichigo asked sarcastically along with a roll of her eyes.

"No, meet us to the basement." Ryou said and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Wait, what about the customers?" Lettuce spoke up and clutched her hands together. It would look suspicious if they all disappeared at once.

"Not a problem, tell them we're closing early," Ryou pulled out keys from his pocket and threw them to Ichigo. She caught them with a swift swipe. "I'll be waiting for you all downstairs." He turned his back and headed back into the kitchen.

As the girls closed up the Cafe, they all headed downstairs together. There, waiting for them, was Keiichiro and Ryou.

"So, what's going on?" Ichigo asked as she saw that the large monitor was flashing and a picture of a large fancy school popped up.

"This is Ouran Academy. It's a prestigious private school where rich kids attend," Ryou explained and crossed his arms.

"Wow, it's fancy!" Pudding smiled and giggled.

"Sounds like my type of place!" Mint smiled widely, "It's a lot nicer than my other school for sure."

"According to our radar, it seems that Mew Aqua is located somewhere deep inside the school; It's your mission to go undercover as students and try to find Mew Aqua." Ryou stated and looked at all the girls.

"Eh!?" The girls said in unison, except for Zakuro.

Keiichiro gave a small smile, "We even have your school uniforms ready for you all." He and Ryou held up five yellow frilled dresses.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Zakuro gave a sigh and shook her head.

"I think the dresses look cute." Lettuce smiled and blushed at the same time at the thought of wearing it.

"When are we starting this mission exactly?" Ichigo questioned, it was a little surprising that they were going to a private school; especially for rich kids.

If Ichigo had to guess: it was the next day, of course. Mint suggested having a sleepover, so they could all go in her limousine to the Academy. The girls got all dressed in the school uniforms and proceeded to Mint's limousine. Inside the limousine, the Mews were anxious and determined about their mission.

"I wonder how the school is going to look, I bet it's going to be really fancy!" Ichigo couldn't contain her excitement.

"I can't believe they would let you into the school Ichigo," Mint scoffed, "You don't have the certain standards."

"This is mission remember!?" Ichigo growled and began to argue with Mint. The limousine was beginning to pull up to the Ouran Academy.

"Wow, it really is huge!" Lettuce gasped as she looked out the window.

"And really fancy!" Pudding squealed with excitement.


End file.
